Dozing Reincarnation
by TheNobodyofNamine
Summary: There she was. Not even looking back. Always looking forward. I wish I could do more for her. But now it's too late. Now I have to wait for the next reincarnation. Rated T for safety. CxH, LinxOC, OCxOC DISCONTINUED.
1. Hikari: Finding My True Home

Well, here we go!

Chapter 1

"I'm all set." It was a pale dawn and the morning fog was rolling

in. It was 7:00 o'clock when 16 year old Chihiro finished packing her things.'I'll finally be able to get away from here.' Chihiro knew that she wouldn't regret leaving her home. 'Even if they've forgotten me, I'll go there anyway.' Kamikushi was here only home.

_No matter what_

_I was able to live by myself_

_and forget my role as a person._

_But then I awake within the light_

_in the middle of the night._

Chihiro made sure that everything was unplugged and that she had everything she needed. "Well, here goes nothing." she said as she locked the door behind her. For some reason, Chihiro could stop staring at her house. '_Why am I like this. It's not like it was my first home.' _Should she fell bad about leaving her 'home' ? Or should she forget everything? Whatever that feeling was, Chihiro buried it in her heart and tried to forget about it as she walked down a very familiar and lonely road.

_Stand quietly near the exit_

_and in the pitch black darkness find the light._

_Promises will only make me anxious nowadays._

_I just want to say my wish._

" Do I really believe in those kinds of promises?" Chihiro asked herself. " What made me believe in what Haku said?" She was really puzzled. " Would I still trust him even if he doesn't remember me?" Chihiro kept asking herself that question over and over again. _' If I could have one wish,'_

she thought, _' it would be that everyone would remember me and welcome me with open arms.' _Chihiro hoped that they would be happy to see her when she arrives, so that she could have people to depend on when she needs them.

_No matter what_

_we'll always be together._

_No matter what_

_I'll be by your side._

_You're the light that will find me_

_in the middle of the night._

'_Maybe Zeniba can tell me what my dreams mean.' _she thought. Chihiro had the same dream every night for the past week. It was dark, wherever she was. Chihiro always saw a tall door that was in front of her. One side said 'Yami' on the post while the word 'Hikari' was on the other side of the door. There was one another girl, who always guarded the door. She was as quiet as the sunrise and as mysterious as the sapphire sky. She always wore black and had a tense look on her face. Her hair was as black as darkness itself and her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Just who was she?

_Step into the street_

_and unmask fate._

_Stop doing useless things_

_like trying to predict the future._

_Let's relax and eat delicious food today_

_since the future is still far away._

_Let's see what's in store._

" She looked familiar." Chihiro said to herself(yes, she's still walking). _'But why did she look familiar. I sure don't know her'. _The long winding(no, not wind as in windy but as in wind-up toys) road seemed to go on forever. But Chihiro never stopped, since she had hoped that everyone would still be in Kamikushi when she was there. " If they're not there, I'll get so mad that I'll hunt them down and make sure that they will make it up to me". Chihiro told herself. "As long as I see them again".

_Don't cancel anything,_

_just improve it._

_You just need to practice little by little._

_You're the light that will show my story._

"Should I tell him?" Chihiro asked. Chihiro always wanted to tell Haku how she felt about him. She loved him more than a friend, but would she ever be able to admit it? Chihiro knew that she would tell him...someday. _"When were together..." _she thought. _" I'll tell him"._ If there was another girl with him, Chihiro would claw her eyes out. She'd make sure Haku would love her and only her.

_Let's talk more_

_about the tomorrow in front of us._

_Turn on the television_

_and only look at me._

That's absolute. Chihiro would never allow someone to take the people she loves away from her. " I'd never allow." She was almost there. Chihiro could see the red building up ahead. She couldn't wait. That's when she ran as fast as she could. Chihiro even ran through the tunnel. She could feel her heart jump to her throat. As excited as she was, Chihiro hoped that everyone was still there. But she would have to see it to believe it.

_No matter how good things seem,_

_I won't believe it._

_When those times come_

_I'll be right you side._

_You're the light that will find me_

_in the middle of the night._

"At long last, I'm here. I'm finally home." Chihiro said as she walked out of the never-ending tunnel. The wind was blowing and the clouds were riding on the breeze. Chihiro stopped for a moment to enjoy the fact that she was home, even if she didn't have a place to stay. But she didn't plan to go to Aburaya right away. She though that she'd walk by the train tracks to Zeniba's house(now that's a lot of walking!!)

_Let's talk more_

_about the tomorrow in front of us._

_Turn on the television_

_and only look at me..._

So what do you think so far? If you didn't know, the words in italics are actually the lyrics for the song "Hikari" by Hikaru Utada. For you idiots who don't know, it's a song from Kingdom Hearts in the Japanese version. I thought I'd be an okay song for this chapter. Next chapter, the song I'll use is also from Hikaru Utada. It's called "Hear Me Cry". That's my hint for chapter 2. If you have any guesses, just write it in the reviews. See ya!


	2. Caged Bird: Fragile Hearts

Chapter 2

TheNobodyofNamine: Hello! I'm just here to say that I changed the song to "Caged Bird" from DNAngel.

"Well, here we are." Chihiro walked across the sea of emerald grass. _'Even if I want to go to Zeniba's house, I have to go through Aburaya. I hope that Yubaba doesn't wake up.' _Chihiro thought. _'But if I bump into Haku, I'll tell him that I love him more than a friend.'_ Chihiro just hoped that she'd see him. The clusters of restaurants brought back some memories. Memories that Chihiro could never forget even if she tried. But something felt different about Kamikushi.

"I hope I see him soon." Chihiro didn't want to wait. "Even if I'm with him for 5 seconds, I'll be happy." Chihiro was almost there, where they first met in Kamikushi. Her heart was racing. _'I want to see him.' _When Chihiro made it to the top of the stairs, she felt like crying. There he was, with his arms wrapped around another girl.

_How high would _

_I have to fly_

_To lose sight of you, _

_So far away?_

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Haku asked her. "Okay. I'll look forward to seeing you later.'' The ran of somewhere beyond Aburaya. _'What just happened? Am I dreaming this?' _A part of Chihiro knew it was real, and another part of her didn't want to believe it. Haku turned around to leave and saw Chihiro. _'Oh no. Did Chihiro just see us?' _Haku was stunned. He didn't expect to her. Haku slowly walked towards Chihiro. _'What is he up to?' _she thought. "Chihiro..." Haku wanted to explain everything to her, but he didn't know how. _'Say something! For God's sake say something!' _Words finally came to Chihiro mouth when Haku was only inches away from her. "Stay where you are." she said coldly.

_If I turn my eyes away,_

_I might feel better._

_But I want to always be_

_Looking at you from somewhere._

"Chihiro, please, just listen to what I-" Chihiro ran right past him. _'I just want to go to Zeniba's. I don't care anymore. I just want to go far away.' _She went out through the back gate, with Haku following her. _'I'm almost there.' _And there it was, the train tracks. _'How come she isn't tired yet?' _Haku thought. _'She changed... a lot.' _No matter what, Chihiro kept running.

_Because there's no way_

_I could forget you._

_At my wits' end, _

_I simply keep staring at the sky._

About 30 minutes later, she was still running, not sure if she was followed. She turned around and saw no one. By now, she already cried her heart out. But when Chihiro turned to the direction of Zeniba's house, there he was. "What do want? Can't that girl give you everything that you want?" Chihiro asked bitterly. "Chihiro, please just listen" he begged. "No! I've waited long enough. This will be the last time I want to talk to you." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

_It's almost as if I were like a_

_Small bird inside of a cage,_

_Searching for the window,_

_aimlessly wandering around._

"Please, just listen to-" "No, you listen. Ever since my parents died, I've wanted to come here. For 3 years, I was alone. I thought that when I'd come here, I'd be happy. But look at me now. I'm crying. I haven't cried like this since the funeral service for my parents." Chihiro fell to her knees and broke down crying. Haku walked toward Chihiro and tried to comfort her. "Please, just leave me alone.

_I want to see you right away,_

_Because I love you,_

_Even though I want to run away_

_Because I'm afraid of being hurt._

"Chihiro, listen. I made a promise to myself that if I ever saw you again, that I would leave the girl I'm with now. My parents and her parents promised us to each other. It wasn't like I had a choice." Chihiro looked up. "Are you lying to me?" she asked. "It's the truth. Now, can you forgive me?"

Chihiro thought for a moment. "I guess so. After all, I have no one left."

_If this unseen barrier around me _

_Should tear away my wings,_

_You are so precious to me_

_that it makes me sad..._

TheNobodyofNamine: Well, what do you think so far? I'm sorry to those who wanted the song "Hear Me Cry" if anyone bothers to read this Fanfic. I'm grateful to those who read and review!


	3. My Home: Safe and Dangerous

Chapter 3

Haku looked up at the sky and saw enemy planes. "We have to go. It's no longer safe here." Haku took Chihiro's hand and started to run back to Aburaya. "What's going on Haku?" He didn't know what to say. "Right now, a war is going on. A war between the spirits and demons." Did she hear right? _'A war?'_ She thought. Haku took Chihiro around Aburaya and kept running until they saw a house up ahead. He took out his keys and opened the door. "Lin! The planes are overhead!" _'Lin's here too?'_

"Keep it down! I'm coming down." Chihiro heard someone coming down the stairs. "Is Ray here yet?" Haku asked. "Yeah. He's sleep-hey. Who's this girl Haku?" _'She doesn't recognize me?' _Haku moved aside so Lin could take a better look. "That's strange. She reminds me of Sen. Who is she?" Lin was serious. She really couldn't tell if it was Chihiro. But Chihiro wouldn't let it stay that way. "Lin, it's me. But my real name is Chihiro, not Sen." Lin was in shock. "S-sen?" Chihiro chuckled. "No, it's Chihiro." Lin still couldn't believe it. She went up to Chihiro and hugged her.

"My baby sister's all grown up! I didn't even recognize you! I can't believe that you're here in my house! You must be tired. Here, take a seat." Chihiro smiled. _'I guess I'm home now.' _"So how long are you staying this time Sen?" Chihiro looked at the floor, then looked up and answered, "For as long as you want me to stay." Lin smiled and said," Then you're welcome to stay here forever. C'mon, I show you to your room upstairs." As Lin and Chihiro went upstairs, Haku went to his room on ground level._ 'Hopefully, Chihiro will be happy now. But first, I have to take care of Shiling. I realize now that I never loved her. I'll break up with her so I can spend my time with Chihiro." _he thought. _'I want to be able to tell Chihiro that I love her, and that she means the world to me, even if she doesn't accept my feelings.'_

TheNobodyofNamine: I know this is short, but I'm trying to work on a story for Kingdom Hearts and a story for FictionPress as well as this story. Please read and review.


	4. Strangers

Chapter 4

"Do you like this room, Sen?" Chihiro looked around. The walls were painted a violet hue. On one side was a cute wooden bed with drawers on the bottom. On the other side of the room, was a desk that already had art supplies.

"This room is really cute Lin. I like it." "It's good to hear that Sen." Chihiro walked to her bed a placed her backpack down. "It looks like something's bothering you though. Are you okay?" Chihiro didn't know what to say. Could she tell Lin what she saw? If she did, Chihiro would have to explain everything to her. And if she told Lin that she's been living alone for a long time, it would make things worse than it already is.

Out of no where, the doorbell rang. "Hey Haku! Go get the door!" _'Damn. And here I was going to break-up with Shiling.' _Who could be at the door? Everyone was there. Lin, Ray(her boyfriend), Chihiro, and Haku. He slowly opened the door. There was a boy his age, holding a girl in his arms. "Who are you and what do you want?" Haku noticed that they both had bandages covering their eyes.

"Please let us in. We just escaped a battle from the Northern Plains. We have no where to go, and my friend's injured." _'I know that voice from somewhere. Who could they be?' _Haku stood up straight. "I'll call the landlady. LIN!!!" Haku knew that he would pay for that later. "What is it this time?" Lin ran down the stairs out of rage. "What did you call me down for?" "There's someone here, asking if they could stay here for the time being." Lin looked at them suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I'll tell you if you let us in." The boy seemed confident that Lin would let them in. "Since your friend is injured, I'll let you in." Haku heard someone coming down the stairs. "What's going on you guys?" Chihiro noticed the strangers. "Who are they Haku?" Chihiro looked a little confused. "We'll find out now." He answered. They all sat down in the living room. The girl suddenly woke up, and asked "Where are we?" "Don't worry, you're safe here." Said Lin gently. "Now if you don't mind, please tell us about yourselves."

"Well, we come from a far away land. After an unknown force destroyed the kingdom we lived in, we thought that we were the only ones who survived. But 5 years ago, we found out that the prince of our kingdom was still alive. We've been searching for him ever since. But, all the spirits here are on to us. You see, our kingdom was one of the most powerful, so everyone started to look for any of the survivors." The boy paused for a bit, then continued. "For the past 5 years, we had to cover our eyes. It was important that my friend here had her eyes covered, for she is the princess. All of the royals of our kingdom have had the same eyes for 1,000 years. If anyone saw her, it would attract a lot of attention." The boy sat back, for his story was finished.

"If she's royalty, then what are you?" Haku asked. "I'm her guard. I'm supposed to protect her when she needs my help." The boy answered. "Can we see your whole face?" Lin asked politely. The boy slowly started to unwrap the bandage. The girl did the same. _'I know I've seen them before. But from where?'_ The girl finished taking off her bandages first. Everyone was shocked to see her eyes. Her eyes were piercing green. "My name is Kisango, from the Shirayuki Kingdom. Remember me Kohaku? I'm your younger twin sister."


	5. Kisango and Chihiro: Similarities?

Chapter 5

Everyone was in a state of shock. _'His sister? That's impossible!'_ Lin thought. _'Wait, then who's that other person?' _The boy was done unwrapping his bandages. It didn't take a long time for Haku to remember him.

"Takato? Is that really you?" Both Lin and Chihiro were confused by now. "Wait a second, how the hell do you know these people Haku. Sen and I deserve an explanation." "As you already know, Kisango here is my sister. My parents and Takato's parents are family friends. We ended up as friends as well. Does that clear everything up?" Lin still looked a little confused, but managed to say "I guess I understand. Even the whole 'royal' thing I'm able to understand." Chihiro was still silent, since she was still shocked.

Kisango glared at Chihiro. "You're human aren't you? I'll just say this once. You better stay out of my way, or else." Kisango's eyes were as cold as ice. "Now just wait second. Kisango, I know you hate humans, but at least try to get along with her. And Chihiro, you don't have to put up with her. Can everyone agree to that?" Haku stood in front of Chihiro as if he was protecting her. Kisango backed down, knowing that she didn't have a chance at beating her older brother. "Wait! What just happened here!?!" Lin was REALLY confused now. "It's nothing." Said Haku. For a long time, there was silence. "Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Girls sleep upstairs and guys sleep downstairs. You two are lucky since there are only two rooms left. Since there is no reason for this whatsoever, nighttime comes earlier than usual, so dinner's in an hour."

"Fine. I can agree to that." "Haku, show Takato the extra room down the hall. Kisango, come this way. I'll show you to your room upstairs." Lin walked up the stairs, with Kisango following her, leaving Chihiro in by herself. _'I guess I'll do some exploring.'_ Chihiro noticed a door in the back of the room. Chihiro walked over and went through the door. On the other side was a field, filled with many types of flowers and it had tall trees surrounding the perimeter.

"Do you like it?" it was Haku. "Yeah. It's really beautiful." _'She looks happy.' _Haku thought. "Um...Haku? There's s-something I-I w-ant to t-tell you." Chihiro's face was crimson red. "What is it?" "The t-truth is, I-I... I...I..." "Hi guys!" It was Lin._ 'Damn.' _"Lin, we were in the middle of a conversation." Chihiro started to panic. "N-no. It's okay. What did you need Lin?" Lin looked suspicious, but then said, " Well, I just wanted to talk to Haku about an important matter right now." Lin motion for Haku to go into the living room. "I guess I'll go to my room now." Said Chihiro.

Lin made sure Chihiro was upstairs before she said anything. "I'll say this once. If you ever make Sen cry, I'll kill you." Lin's eyes were filled with rage. "Don't think that I don't know what happened earlier. Don't you dare make her cry like that ever again!" "You think I intended to make her cry? Hell, I didn't even know that she was coming here." Lin looked angrier than before. "You better break up with Shiling like you said you would. Otherwise, just leave and live with her." _'It can't get any worse than it already is.' _Lin was about to go to the kitchen when she said, "One last thing. Be sure to talk to Kisango about Sen. Tell her that Sen isn't like other humans. And don't make Sen say it first. You're a guy and you should be the first to tell." Lin went to cook dinner, leaving Haku confused. _'Don't make Chihiro say what first.?' _Haku went to his room, since he had no reason to stay there.

Later that evening, after everyone ate dinner, Haku noticed that Kisango went outside to the front porch. _'She's still mad about Chihiro? I guess I should talk to her.' _Haku walked out of the front door and sat next to his "younger sister". "It's really nice out here tonight." "Big brother, how can you be friends with a human! They're the ones who destroyed your river...or did you forget? How could you do that!? If mom and dad were still alive, they wouldn't approve of it. To make it worse, I know for a fact that you like her more than a friend!" _'Does everyone know?' _"Listen Kisango, it's not your choice. I chose to like her. I'm even considering breaking up with Shiling." Kisango couldn't believe what she heard.

"What...no! You can't do that! If you break up, then we can't save our kingdom! How could you just throw that away? Your throwing it away for a human who's nothing like any of us?!" What both of them didn't know was that someone was listening to their conversation. "Kisango, you need to know that Chihiro isn't really different from us. There are similarities." Haku did the best to explain what he meant. "Similarities? Like what?" Kisango demanded an answer from him. "Chihiro lost her parents too. For a ling time, she grew up alone. She kept telling herself that things would be okay in the end. This is the only place she has."

"That doesn't mean we're the same." Haku hated the fact that his sister was so stubborn. "But still, we're the same as her. Chihiro doesn't know it yet, but a witch named Zeniba told me that she had the power to change the world. And that power is in everyone else. All of us breathe the same air, and see the same sky. If you start to look at what's the same, well who knows. You might want to be friends with her. If I can trust Chihiro, you can too." Kisango was silent for a while. As she got up to go inside, she said, "I guess I'll try. Usually, you're not so stubborn, but not this time. I guess I should take your advice and give up."

Haku just stayed there, looking at the stars. "What can I do to make Kisango trust Chihiro?" He asked himself. "Maybe she should try it on her own." It was Ray. "What do you mean?" "I mean, just let your little sister see for herself if she can trust her Chihiro." Haku still looked confused, but he didn't want to trouble Ray. "I also suggest that you should confess you feelings for Chihiro. You shouldn't make her say 'I love you' first. That's you're job." With that, everyone except Ray and Haku went to sleep, since Haku needed all the advice he could get.

TheNobodyofNamine: Well, what do you guys think? Please, if you have the time, look at my fanfic for Kingdom Hearts. I will also have these FictionPress stories: Fragile Hearts(in manga), and Our Circumstances(in young adult) coming soon, under the same penname of course.


	6. Black Wolf's Shadow

TheNobodyofNamine: Hello peoples. Sorry if I haven't uploaded anything in the past couple of days. My computer bombed and I had to delete everything! That and school started on August 9. They're making us prepare for high school. Well here's chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Chihiro was surrounded by darkness. And once again, Chihiro saw the girl in black. "Please tell me who you are!" she said. The girl smiled a little. Just then, a black wolf emerged from the darkness. The girl in black started to pet the wolf as it came closer to Chihiro. Chihiro kept backing up until she hit the door the girl in black always guards. "W-what d-do you want?" Chihiro asked.

A scream woke everyone up. At first, Lin didn't know where it came from until she heard the blood curdling scream again. This time, Lin got up and ran to Chihiro's room. To her Lin's surprise, Chihiro was shaking. Lin went up to check Chihiro's temperature. But when Lin touched Chihiro's forehead, Lin almost burned her hand. "This is..."

"Lin, what happened?" Everyone was at the doorway. Lin remained silent. "Damn it Lin! Tell me what's happening to Chihiro right now!" A tear escaped Lin's eyes. Haku couldn't take it anymore and walked over to Chihiro's bedside. 'Why does he care so much about her?' Kisango thought. Haku touched Chihiro's forehead and nearly burned his hand himself. "Lin, isn't this..." Lin nodded. "Yes. Chihiro is undergoing a transformation in which she and a shikigami are being put into one body. But it's deadly since she's human. There's a good chance that she'll die." Haku stiffened and Kisango almost smiled(yes, she's that cruel). "But if we can bring down her fever, she can survive." Lin said quietly.

"Lin, please allow me to take Chihiro to my river. If she stays in the water, then her fever might go down." Haku bowed as if he was paying respect to royalty. "Take her. Make sure that she doesn't die." That was all Lin could say. Haku got up, picked up Chihiro and carried her outside. He then set her down beside him and performed a summoning jutsu(yes, I got this from Naruto) and summoned his shikigami. A white dragon named Ryuu. "What did you want from me, Master?" asked the dragon. "Help me take Chihiro to my river." Haku took Chihiro and put her on Ryuu's back as he got on. The dragon took off in the sky, endlessly searching for the river. 'Chihiro, please don't die.' As Haku held Chihiro close, he prayed that they would get to his river on time.

"Master, there it is!" Ryuu said proudly. Haku looked down and there it was. 'Chihiro, just hang on a little longer.' Ryuu took them down and landed next to the river. Haku carried Chihiro to the shore. "Thank you Ryuu." he said gratefully. The dragon bowed and disappeared. Haku put Chihiro in the water so that she would float on her back. When he saw that her fever didn't go down, he unbuttoned the first two buttons on Chihiro's shirt and was careful not to see anything. Even though she had a fever, Chihiro's face kept getting paler and paler by the minute. "Please don't die Chihiro. I never got the chance to say I love you." he whispered. A couple of times, Haku took her underwater, hoping it would help. But it only helped a little bit. Then Haku checked for her heartbeat. Except, there wasn't any. Haku froze. "No...s-she can't be..." Haku took Chihiro to the shore and tried to give her CPR. But each time he checked if she was breathing or if there was a heartbeat, she would remain still. For the first time in a long time, Haku cried. His mind flooded with regret and pain as his tears fell on Chihiro's face. 'I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Please forgive me.' All of a sudden, Haku felt a hand trying to wipe his tears away.

"Haku...why are you crying?" Haku slowly opened his eyes. "Chihiro, are you really here?" Tears kept flowing from his face. But perhaps these were tears of happiness. "Thank God you're okay!" He held her close to him, not wanting to let her go. "Um...Haku, where are we? I thought we were at Lin's place." Haku cleared his throat. "You don't remember what happened?" Chihiro shook her head. "In that case, I'll explain later." Haku looked around. "We're to far away from the house, so I guess we'll have to see if we can stay at Zeniba's for the night. Can you get up?" Chihiro struggled, but her body couldn't move. "I don't think I can." Haku lifted Chihiro up with his arms. " No matter what, we need to get to Zeniba's place." Haku got out of the water.

"Um.. Haku..I'm sorry. I'm always a burden to you."

"Chihiro, I'm doing this because I care about you. So don't think of yourself as a burden."

"There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it Chihiro?"

"It's just that...I...I think I'm..."

"Chihiro, you can tell me anything."

"I...I'm...(sigh). It's...hard to explain."

"Well, we're here." Chihiro looked up to see the house. "Can you walk now?" Haku asked gently. "I think so." Haku let Chihiro down, but he let her lean on him for support. As they approached the front door, the door opened. "Granny!"

"It took you two a while to get here." Zeniba said with a chuckle. "Here, let me help you." Zeniba walked over towards them, and helped Haku and Chihiro get inside. "Now, we have a lot to talk about." said Zeniba. Once they got into the house, the door magically closed itself. "Just sit down here." Zeniba motioned for Haku to help her sit down. "Is it possible for you to tell me what's going on here?" "Well, we don't know that much either." said Haku. Chihiro faced the floor and closed her eyes. "Chihiro, you can sleep in the guest room if you're tired." said Zeniba, snapping Chihiro back into reality. Zeniba got up and showed Chihiro to the extra bedroom while Haku waited in the kitchen.

"Now, can you tell me what's going on?" Zeniba said childishly. "If you're the same witch who cursed me years ago, then you can figure it out yourself. Or...you already know." Zeniba scoffed. "Well, your the same as always." she said coldly.

"So, Chihiro has a shikigami now, right?"

"Yeah. But I don't know what animal it is yet."

"What were her symptoms?"

"Why should I give you that information?"

"Then let me guess." Zeniba paused for a moment, they contiued to speak. "She had a fever and she wouldn't stop shaking."

"How do you know?" Haku asked.

"Well, you do know the legend of Princess Meian, don't you?" Haku became stiff. "What about it? You don't think that Chihiro is...do you?" Zeniba sighed. "Do you want me to refresh your memory on the legend?" Haku nodded slightly.

"A long time ago, when peace surrounded every corner of the world, a baby girl was born. Her name was Meian and the word meian means 'Light and darkness'. But, on the day she turned sixteen, a terrible thing happened. A wolf demon from the darkness came and took over her body, making her do the most terrible things. In the end, she ended up killing everyone and broke the seal on the Door of Darkness. Eventually, everyone died. Years passed and Meian wandered the world. Then, she killed herself. And now, her spirit is said to be in the most unexpected places."

TheNobodyofNamine: Well? What do you think? I will apologize again for taking so long. You see, I'm working on a writer's portfolio so I can go to SOTA in Frisco, and things are going so slow...( But that doesn't mean I'll give up on my fanfictions!


	7. Destiny Calls

Chapter 7

"How could Chihiro be Meian? You have no proof and it's impossible!" Haku shouted. "You can think what you want. I bet you even Chihiro knows a little bit about this. After all, she's no ordinary human." Zeniba took a sip of tea. "What do you mean?" Haku asked. "You see, ever since she moved to a house not to far from the tunnel, Chihiro's mother had been training her as a Shinto priestess until she died." "So what if she is? That doesn't make her Meian!". Zeniba sighed. "Ask Chihiro about her cards. Since she was thirteen, Chihiro has been getting these cards and she's been using them for fortune telling." She noticed that Haku refused to listen. "Fine. Don't believe me. I'm only trying to keep you from getting hurt or something like that. But if you choose not to listen, then that's fine...I guess."

Haku got up from the table and went to the front door. "Where are you going?" "Don't worry. I'm only going outside so I can send Ryuu to tell Lin that we might come back late. Chihiro needs to go back to Lin's house since all of her things are there." Haku walked out the door. 'That boy is so...unpredictable. I can never read his mind. It's as if he doesn't have one.' Zeniba thought. 'But still, he's one of the only people I can trust to take care of Chihiro.' Haku came back in, as if nothing had happened. "Are you going to sleep, or are you going to stay up all night?" Zeniba asked. "It doesn't matter. I have took take Chihiro back to Lin's house before sun up."

"So, you believe in the legend or not?"

"What makes you think I believe in it?"

"I'm just asking."

"Well, I don't."

"But you used to."

Haku had enough. "How much longer are you going to play these mind games with me?" Haku asked dryly. "I just want to see if your the same guy as before." Haku gave her a bewildered look. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "You don't remember, do you?" Zeniba smiled slightly. "Maybe Lin can tell you later. After all, she bears a grudge against you." Haku stood up. "Quit confusing me and answer my question!" he demanded. "Shh! You might wake up Chihiro!" Haku sat down. "But you haven't answered my question." Zeniba took another sip of tea. "If I did, you would have more questions." Haku went towards the door again. There's something important I need to do. Please look after Chihiro, and don't tell her I'm leaving for a while." With that said, Haku left.

Several hours later...

"Thank you for everything Granny." said Chihiro. "It was good to see you again. And you can come back anytime." said Zeniba. "Good bye!" Chihiro and Haku walked out the door. "Do you feel well enough to walk back?" Haku asked. Chihiro nodded her head. They started to walk on the train tracks.

" Um, Haku..."

"What is it Chihiro?"

"I had a strange dream. Well, it was more of a flashback."

"What happened?"

Chihiro sighed. "It's a long story." Haku smiled. "That's okay. I'm willing to listen." Chihiro looked at the starry sky. "When I was really little, I didn't have many friends. So as usual, I played games by myself at the shrine that my family had been running. But one day..." Chihiro stopped talking for a while. "Well? What happened?" Haku asked. "While my mother and father were handling the shrine for my grandmother, I was in the back of the shrine. Out of nowhere, this black plume fell from the sky. My mother told me that when she walked out of the shrine, it was like I was a different person. She said it looked like I was in a trance and that I wasn't myself. She begged me to come back. Three days later, I went missing. My parents and grandparents kept looking for me until..." Chihiro couldn't say anymore. Tears trickled down her face. "They found me at the edge of town, in a puddle of blood. Since that day, my mother knew what would become of me. That night, she told me about this demon who destroyed eveything and that I would someday have to share the same destiny." Chihiro fell to her knees and broke down crying. "I don't want to live with this destiny!" 'So, the legend is true.' Haku thought. "Chihiro, there's a way to slow down the process. You can make it so you never have to meet this destiny." Haku wiped away Chihiro's tears. "How can I do that? How can I change my destiny?" Chihiro asked. "First, we need to get home. Lin's worried about you." Haku said as he helped Chihiro get up.

"Let's go home." Chihiro walked in front of Haku with her arms up as if she was trying to balance herself. 'She's still...the same Chihiro I've always known.' Haku thought. Chihiro started to sing a little bit as she walked.

"We can fly away

and we can talk heart to heart.

Let's get to paradise with invisible wings.

Someday our dreams will come true.

So we can find the way.

Yes, we can stay together now

because there's hope for everyone.

The secret garden's waiting for you."

"Chihiro, remember what I said about the war?" Haku asked. Chihiro turned around. "Yeah. I remember. Why?" Chihiro asked. "Well, it's just that I want you to be cautious when you go outside now. It's starting to get a little bit more dangerous." Chihiro was still a little curious. "What started the war anyway?" she asked. "Well, lots of things." said Haku. "There are many beings here who are half and half, like me for example." "You're half and half?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah. My mother was a normal spirit while my father was a pure demon. When Kisango and I were born, we lived apart. I lived with my mother in the country while Kisango lived with my father in the main kingdom. Despite this, Kisango and I always saw each other. For some reason, my father assigned Takato to guard Kisango all the time. But, since Kisango lived with my father, she pretends to be a 'pure demon'. In this world, demons are a higher rank than a normal spirit. When I lived with my mom, she taught me about every race from spirits to humans and all sorts of things. She said we were all equal."

"Well, I agree." said Chihiro. "Even though we all have a different path to walk, we're all the same." Haku smiled. "Chihiro, there's something I really want to tell you. It's a little obvious, but I..." Chihiro thought it was cute when Haku's face turned red. "Chihiro...I...(sigh), I love you." Chihiro stopped in her tracks. 'Did he just...?' Chihiro turned around slowly. "What did you say?" she asked. "I love you." Haku said softly. "I don't expect you to respond right away." he said as he walked passed by Chihiro. "Wait!" Chihiro grabbed his arm. "I...I love you too. I love you so much." Tears of happiness trickled down her face. Haku held her in his arms. "Let's go home now, okay?" Chihiro nodded. Together, they walked on the train tracks as the sun started to rise to make it day again.

TheNobodyofNamine: How do you like it so far? About what's on my profile...I put those links there for fun. But I can tell you now, even though this fanfiction just started, I already know how it's going to end and that there's going to be a spinoff type of story. I'll try my best to wrap this story up soon!


	8. The One Left Behind

Chapter 8

"Haku...I feel really dizzy..." Chihiro closed here eyes and fell backwards. "Chihiro! Chihiro wake up!". "Well, I might as well get used to this." said Haku as he carried Chihiro. 'Lin's really going to be mad at me this time.' he thought. 'Well, just one more stop and we'll be there.' In the distance, Haku could see the first stop and smoke from the train, which was half a mile from the bathhouse. Haku picked up his pace and started to run, but made sure that he had a good grip on Chihiro. 'Almost there!' he thought. Now he really picked up his pace and ran as fast as he could. 'Haku started to slow down as he passed by the bathhouse.

"Haku...where are we?" Chihiro asked softly. "We just passed the bathhouse." he answered. "Hey you guys!" It was Lin, who was eagerly waiting for their return. "Hurry up you guys! I'm tired of waiting!" Lin said impatiently. "Haku, I can walk now." Haku let Chihiro down gently. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I'll be just fine." Chihiro gave him a smile. "But do you think Kisango's going to like this. Like you said, she's against humans." Chihiro whispered. "Don't worry. I have a secret weapon to use against her." 'A secret weapon?' Chihiro thought.

'They're holding hands, and Chihiro seems to be really happy. Does that mean that he...? Well, it's about time...'

"Lin! I'm glad to see you smiling again!" Chihiro said. Lin hugged Chihiro tightly. "I'm so glad your okay! I was so worried about you two!" Lin said, almost sobbing. "I told you I would take care of her." Haku said. "Does that mean I should entrust her to you for eternity, or for one night?" Lin asked jokingly. "If only I could actually trust her to be with you." Lin sighed. "What's that suppose to mean?" Haku asked. Chihiro just stood there, feeling confused. "Don't worry Lin. As long as I can trust him, you can too." Haku's face turned red again. "See, you have nothing to worry about." he said. Lin loked at him skeptically. "Fine. You lovebirds can do what you want I guess." Lin pointed a finger at Haku. "But if _you_ step out of line, prepare for the worst."

"So where's everyone else?" Chihiro asked. "Still asleep." Lin answered. "The only problem about you two is Kisango. Do you have a plan for this Haku." Haku nodded. "I have a _secret weapon _to use against her. I can handle her myself, but it won't be easy." Haku sighed. "Just leave it up to me." Haku smiled confidently. "Alright. But if you get into trouble, just tell me." said Chihiro. "Hurry up you lovebirds. It's starting to get cold." Lin said at the doorway. Haku held Chihiro's hand. "Let's go." The two of them walked in together like a couple walking down the aisle to the altar. (If you watched A Millionaire's First Love, you know what I mean) "I love you." Haku whispered. "I love you too." Chihiro closed the door behind them. "You guys can have a little free time in the garden if you want." Lin said as she went into the kitchen. "Just don't stay too long." Haku looked at Chihiro. "Do you want to go outside?" Chihiro nodded. Haku and Chihiro sat on the porch in the back. The sky was still dark.

"Are you cold?" Haku asked. Chihiro shook her head. "No. I'm okay." For a couple of minutes, it was really quiet. The wind blew, making the trees sway back and forth. The garden didn't look like a garden at all. It was really big, almost like a field with many wildflowers. "Haku, there's something I need to tell you." Chihiro said, breaking the silence.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." Chihiro gulped. "I know why I've been fainting a lot, and why I get tired easily..." "Chihiro, you can tell me. Maybe I can help you." Chihiro sighed. "Well...when I was thirteen, my parents and I were in a car accident. I was in critical condition and my parents...didn't make it. For a long I was sleeping in the hospital. When I woke up, three months had passed. The doctors told me what happened, and about my condition. They said my hearts and lungs were the most damaged part of my body, and that my heart was unstable. If I got too excited or too depressed, I could get a heart attack. That meant that I could die anytime." Chihiro looked down, her eyes filled with tears.

"Since that day, I was afraid to come back here. I was afraid that I might be too happy to see Lin, Zeniba, and you again." Haku held Chihiro in his arms as she started to cry. "I'm so afraid. I could die anytime. I...I tried to forget everything. My mom's stories about the demons, coming here, and meeting you guys. But if I did, I would've regretted not being able to remember." "Chihiro...I want...I want to help you! I hate to see you like this. I just wish I can help you..." Chihiro looked up at him. "You fool." she said, "You're the first one to say 'I love you' to me in a long time..."

Snow started to fall from the sky. Haku wiped away Chihiro's tears. "Chihiro...I love you. I'll do anything I can to help you. So please, don't cry." Chihiro smiled a little, with tears still falling from her face. "Thank you. I love you too. But promise not to tell Lin, and to always be with me." "I promise." "They say if it's the first time you've seen snow fall with your the one you love, you can make a wish out loud." said Chihiro. "Then I wish to always be with you." Haku said softly. "I wish that I can at least live long enough to see the first snow again next year so I can share it with you." Chihiro leaned her head on Haku's shoulder. "I'm going to sleep for a while, okay?" "Okay. I'll wake you up when the sun rises, okay? Just promise to wake up." Chihiro nodded and fell asleep. 'I wish I could stay awake but...for now, I have to close my eyes.' (To make this clear, she's not dying).

The door behind them opened. "You better come in soon, or else you'll get too cold." Lin said. Haku got up with Chihiro in his arms. "She fell asleep?" Lin asked. "Yeah. This whole night, she's been so sleepy." Haku said quietly, as if he was whispering. "Here. I'll take her upstairs. You should go back to sleep if you've been up this whole time." Haku handed over the sleeping Chihiro. Lin went upstairs and put Chihiro in her bed. When she went back downstairs, Haku was sitting at the table. "Zeniba told me to ask you about some grudge you had against me." he said quietly. Lin sighed. "So it's that time already." Lin sat down across from where Haku was. "Before I tell you this story, you have to believe it no matter what. This happened a long time ago. So long ago, that it was before we were born.

"In our past lives, we all knew each other. I was the queen of the Kurakaze kingdom. Ray was the king and Chihiro was my little sister. One day, you came from the neighboring country as the crown prince with your sister and Takato as the royal bodyguard. Every year, you guys would come for a month in the winter. We had just signed a contract so that our countries would become allies. Everyone was so happy that the two countries would become one. Everyone except for the demons. They thought that we would over power them. So one day, they ambushed the human kingdom. Almost everyone made it, except for one person. That person was Chihiro. You said that you would get her out of there, but you never did." Lin started to cry after saying the last sentence. "So now you know why it's so hard for me to trust you to take care of her." Haku felt like his body went numb.

The dark sky now vanished and the morning sun was in the sky. Lin went back to her room to check a few things while Haku went to sleep in his bed. After all, if you were put under all that stress, wouldn't you?

TheNobodyofNamine: To make that last section clear, what happened in their past lives has very little to do with Princess Meian but more on that later. And by the way, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I'll probably have more chapters coming soon. I'm glad to say that there will be a spin off story to this. If I was fast at typing, I would be doing that story already. Well, my time's running out. Have fun trick-or-treating.-


	9. Author's Note

TheNobodyofNamine: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been doing my fanfictions lately. I've spent months preparing for high school entrance exams and I spent last week in Vallejo helping my family plan a funeral for my grandpa. So for the rest of the week, I have to study before Jan. 5 aka the day of the test. Well, I hope everyone will have a great New Year! I try to do my fanfictions asap. Oh yeah...and belated Merry Christmas and a belated Happy Holidays!


	10. Introducing Others

Chapter 9

TheNobodyofNamine: Hello people's! Sorry I've been gone so long. I had to do things for high school like shadow and filling out applications and studying for the exams. Well, here you are chapter nine.

Key

: Translation Notes

* * *

An hour later

"What's this feeling?" Lin said to herself. She went outside to se if anything or anyone was coming. "Why do I feel so nostalgic?" Lin went back inside. "What's wrong?" Ray asked. "It's so strange. I feel so weird, like something bad is going to happen." Lin put her hand over her heart. "Maybe it's a false alarm." said Ray. "Maybe. But it doesn't hurt to be careful."

"Lin, what's going on?" Kisango asked as she walked down the stairs. "It's nothing." Lin answered. "Is my brother back yet?" Lin looked up. "Yeah. He came back about an hour ago. But don't bother him. He's still asleep." Kisango walked to the table and sat down in a chair. "How's dongsaeng?" She asked. Before Lin could say anything, Ray said, "She's fine. If your oppa's here, then she's okay." "What are you guys saying?" Lin asked. "She was using Korean terms. Dongsaeng means little sibling. Oppa is a girl's older brother." Ray answered. Then he walked up to Lin and flicked her forehead. "Ouch! Jeez, what was that for?" Lin put her hand over her forehead. "That's what you get for forgetting how to speak in your first language." said Ray. "But that doesn't mean you can flick me forehead. I haven't had to speak Korean for more than a decade."

"What's with all the noise?" Takato and Haku came out of their rooms, looking tired and perhaps a little grumpy. "Sorry." Lin said. "Big brother! I'm glad you're okay." Kisango said with happiness. " Kisango, did you just get up?" Takato asked. "You could say that."

"It's so strange." Haku said quietly. "What is?" Lin asked. "The reason I woke up. I had such a heavy feeling of sadness." Lin's eyes widened. "Really!? I just had that feeling moments ago. Strange. You think it has something to do with Chihiro?" Lin asked. "I'm not sure. All I know is that it won't end well." Haku answered. Just then, Haku started to shiver. "What's wrong oppa?" Kisango asked. "I'm going out back." Haku said. "Someone's here." With that, Haku went through the back door without a word.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ray shouted. "What's wrong?" Lin asked. "Look at the sky! How did it become night when morning just came?" Lin gasped. "Ray, come with me to my room. It looks like we have to pack up. Kisango, Takato, go get everything we might need!" Kisango and Takato did what they were told and went to their rooms. "Lin, what's going on?" Ray asked as they ran up the stairs. "Something bad is going to happen!"

----------

"What are you doing here?" Haku asked. "I just wanted to see you." said Shi-Ling. "I told you, I don't want to see you anymore. So get out of here." Shi-Ling smirked. "Not until I get what I want. Then, I'll leave." "What do you want?" Haku asked. "Kiss me." Haku sighed. "You have to be joking." Shi-Ling shook her head. "Nope. I'm not kidding at all." She walked closer towards him. "If you want me to leave, you'll do what I came here for."

----------

Chihiro's eye's fluttered open. "That's right." Chihiro said as she remember about what had happened an hour ago. Chihiro smiled, feeling happy that Haku loves her and only her.

Chihiro got out of bed and walked outside of her room. Then, she looked around and felt the silence of the house. "Where is everyone?" she asked herself. Chihiro walked down the stairs, looking around. 'Maybe they're outside.' Chihiro thought. She walked towards the back door and opened it slowly. But when she opened it, Chihiro's heart stopped. 'This can't be...' Chihiro looked in disbelief. "It can't be!' There Haku was, wrapped in Shi-Ling's arms with his lips pressed against hers.

Chihiro turned around and ran out the front door. 'This isn't happening! It's just a dream! Wake up Chihiro!' But she couldn't. Tears flowed from her face like a stream. Chihiro followed the train tracks once again. But this time, no one knew she was there. Chihiro kept running, hoping that everything wasn't real. By the time she was in between the first and second station, Chihiro's heart was starting to hurt. "No...I can't have an attack! Not here, and not now!" But Chihiro couldn't help it. Her fragile heart almost gave out, making Chihiro pass out on the railroad.

----------

Haku pulled away from Shi-Ling. "There. You got what you wanted. Now go." Shi-Ling smiled. Then, she used a teleportation jutsu to leave. "Thank god she left." Haku told himself. Just as he was about to go back into the house, Haku heard Lin scream. He ran into the house. "What happened!?" he asked. "She's gone!" Haku was confused. "Who's gone?" Lin started to cry a little bit. "Chihiro. She's not here. I couldn't find her in her room." Haku's eyes widened.

"Lin! What happened!" Kisango asked as she and Takato came into the living room. "Chihiro disappeared." Haku said coldly. "If you care about her, then look for her." Kisango said plainly. "But first, pack up." Lin said. "Something dangerous is coming, so we have to leave." Haku went to his room and gathered his belongings as quickly as he could. When he was done, he asked Lin, "Where are we going?" Lin looked at him and said, "To my home. To the Village Hidden in the Shade. It's the safest place to go right now."

The five of them walked outside. "We need to summon our shikigami. That way, we can travel faster.'' All of them did as directed and called out for their shikigami. After that, Lin said, "We need to head west for half an hour. Just follow me and don't dawdle behind."

Everyone got on the backs of their shikigami. "Are you sure that we can be safe once we get there?" Takato asked. "I'm positive." Lin answered as everyone's shikigami took off into the sky. "Everyone, follow me!"

----------

"Well then, did you capture her Midori?"

"Yes, Master Shiro."

"Now what are we going to do with her?"

"Patience Momo. I've got it all planed out."

"I can't wait! The power to open the Gate of Darkness will be ours!"

"Kuro's right...if she doesn't wake up."

"Thank you Master for sharing your success with us."

"You're welcome Murasaki. Besides, I couldn't have done it without you guys."

"But are you sure that _she_ won't interfere?"

"Don't worry about that Reimei. I've got it all figured out."

----------

Haku, Lin, Kisango, Ray, and Takato were soaring in the dark sky. When all of a sudden...

"Master Haku, I caught _his_ scent!" said Ryu.

"Are you sure?" Haku asked. Ryu nodded. "I'm positive." Ryu started to head down toward the railroad. "I'll catch up with you guys. There's something urgent I have to do." "Don't take long!" said Kisango.

"Is there anything else?" Haku asked. "Yes. The human scent of the girl...it's here too." Haku sat up. "Can you find her?" "No. Her scent is almost gone. And since I haven't see her shikigami yet, I can't find her." Haku looked down. "What's that down there?" Along the railroad was something white like the stars in the sky. "Let's check it out." Ryu flew down to the metal tracks. Haku got off of Ryu's back and looked found a white piece of paper.

"This is...a letter from him." Ryu took a look at it. "What does it say?" Haku opened the letter. It said,

"_It's good to see that you're still sharp. I found that girl _

_just lying here almost dead. So I took her away_

_past the Northern Mountains. Don't bother looking_

_for her. She belongs to me now._

_From,_

_Shiro"_

Haku crumpled up the note. "Damn him."

The wind started to blow harshly. "Master, we need to get going now!" Haku got back on Ryu's back. //an: does that sound right?// "But first, we need to go to Zeniba's."

----------

"I can't believe that you've grown up so much!" Zeniba said as she hugged a brunette girl. "Well hey, I've been gone for about eight years. So of course I grew up." she said.

The wind was howling so much that the door and windows were rattling.

"That must be him." Zeniba said. "Oh great. Don't tell me that it's Mr. High-And-Mighty. He's the most annoying person I've ever met! He always has to have his way with everything." The brunette muttered. "You're wrong. He's changed ever since your friend's met him. Now open the door." The brunette moaned grumpily and went to the door. She turned to the doorknob and saw Haku on the other side.

"Is Zeniba here?" he asked. "Come in." Haku heard Zeniba say from inside. He went inside and sat down in a chair by the table. The brunette did the same. "Hey Zeniba, who's she?" Haku asked. 'Thank goodness he only knows me by my pseudonym.' She thought. "This is Rumi. She's Chihiro's friend from the Human World." Zeniba said. "Nice to meet you." Haku said.

"Now, what did you some here for, boy?" Zeniba asked. "Did Chihiro come by here?"

* * *

Translation Notes

Midori: Green

Shiro: White

Momo: Pink

Kuro: Black

Murasaki: Purple

Reimei: Twilight

* * *

TheNobodyofNamine: Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys enjoy it! Again, I'm sorry for not posting this earlier. Um...about making Lin Korean...that was all out of randomness. I just wanted to know what it would be like if she was a different Asian ethnicity. Besides, because of my mom and my uncle, I got hooked on watching Korean dramas.Until next time;) 


	11. Looking For The One I Love

Chapter 10

THeNobodyofNamine: Hey everybody! Miss me? Sorry about the delay. But here it is, Chapter 10!

"I'm sorry Haku, but Chihiro never came by here. Why do you ask?" Zeniba said with a concerned look on her face. Haku sighed. "I just wanted to know if she went here before…_he_ captured her." he muttered. "Don't tell me she was captured by…" Zeniba couldn't even finish her sentence. "Yeah. So now, I'm going on a journey to find her." Rumi shot up from her chair.

"I want to go find her too!" she said. "No way. I'm the one who's going to find her." Haku said. "Why can't I? She's my friend, so I'm going to help find her!" Rumi shouted.

"You have no business here, wretch."

"Granny! Make him stop calling me names!"

"Just shut up! Your voice is starting to get annoying!"

"Well the same thing goes for you. Your just as annoying!"

"Will you both stop arguing!" Zeniba said finally as she zippered their mouths. "I have a proposition for you two. Both of you are going to find Chihiro before it's too late. You guys better not kill each other or let each other get killed, okay?" Haku and Rumi nodded their heads. Zeniba unzipped their mouths. "There. Now, go find her."

* * *

"Lin, how much farther is it?" Kisango asked as they were soaring through the night sky.

"We're here." she said. "Okay. Everyone descend." Lin said as her and her shikigami floated towards the ground. Everyone followed. "Lin, do you still have _the _item?" Ray asked. "Don't worry. I have it." she replied. "Item? For what?" Takato had to ask. "Well," Ray started, "there's a special item passed down in our clan that has a rare jewel found only in our Hidden Village. Wothout it, we couldn't be able to get inside."

Lin dug through her shirt pocket and pulled out what looked like a necklace and held it in front of a rock that had strange blue markings. When the two came in contact, they started to glow. Then, Lin said a chant:

"_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta_

_Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera_

_Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo_

_Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto"_

A strong wind brewed and a magic circle appeared. Lin closed her eyes and opened them suddenly. And when she opened them, Lin's eyes were glowing. "Everyone close your eyes." Ray said calmly. Everyone did as they were told. Somehow, a field of grass appeared and swept them away…

* * *

Chihiro woke up in a light blue room.

"Where…?"

"So, you want to know where you are?" Shiro said as he walked into the room. "Who are you? And where am I?" Chihiro asked. "I'm Shiro you're in my hidden castle." he answered softly. "Why did you take me away?" Shiro scoffed. "Your full of questions, aren't you? I took you for your power." Chihiro felt like she couldn't move. "How do you know about it?" Chihiro asked. "Let's say I did some research."

"Well too bad! I'm not planning on giving that power away!"

"Well, that's a shame. I even had a pretty good deal for you."

"I'm not going to give it to you!"

"Fine. Just to let you know, if you don't give me the power locked inside of you, your friends and your beloved will die."

Chihiro stared at the ground for a while. "What do I have to do?" she asked quietly. Shiro smiled. "You will become my assassin and kill every single one of my targets. If you even think about disobeying my orders, I'll control your every action. So, do we have a deal?" Shiro held out his hand. Chihiro gave him a disgusted look and put her hand in his. "You have a deal." she muttered.

"Now all you need to do is wear this over your eyes." Shiro said as he gave her a mask made of steel (think of the ANBU Ops mask that Haku wears in Naruto, except it's cut in half).

"Do you already have a mission you want me to do?" Chihiro asked.

'This is going to be perfect.' Shiro thought.

* * *

TheNobodyofNamine: Hello again! I'm so glad that I finally put in this chapter. Sorry if it's short. I've been gone so long because I've been working my butt off for high school. Well, until next time (which might be soon). 


	12. The Three Keys

Chapter 11

"Hey big brother, wake up."

Haku woke up in a wooden bed with his sister in the doorway of a small room. "It's about time you got up. You've been out of it for three days." Haku quickly got up. "Are you serious? It's been three days?" Kisango nodded. "We were starting to get worried."

"Hey! Is he up yet Kisango?" Lin yelled from downstairs. "Yeah! But I think he's really confused!" Kisango took his arm. "C'mon. Let's go downstairs with Lin and everyone." she said. "Right." Because Haku was so tired even after sleeping for three days, Kisango had to drag him.

"Well, here he is Lin. I think we should tell him what's been going on the past three days." Kisango said. "Okay. Hey, sleepyhead. Sit down before you fall over." Lin said as she pointed to a spot neat the fire pit. "Where are we Lin?" Haku asked followed by a yawn.

"We're in the Village Hidden in the Shade." Ray said as he walked into the room. "This is where Lin and I grew up." Lin sighed. "So many old memories. We had a good time here until that old hag Yubaba took me away from here."

"Where's Takato?" Haku asked.

"He went with Kitsune, Usagi and Sora."

"Who are they?"

"Oh that's right! You don't know what happened yet." Lin said. "This house belongs to Nikkou, my grandmother. The other people who live here are my cousins Kitsune, Usagi, Sora, Kenshin, Neko and Kurogane."

'Wow. Big family.' Haku thought. "By the way, where's that one girl?" Haku asked. "You mean that Rumi girl? She's around here somewhere here with my grandma. Maybe they went to the well." There was a long pause before Lin said, "That girl Rumi, I feel like I can trust her. I don't know why, but maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe she's really…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lin stopped rambling and Haku rushed to get to his sister. "Kisango. What is it? Tell me what's hurting you!" Haku demanded. "A thousand…" she kept saying. "A thousand?" Haku asked. "Haku, I go get my grandmother. Maybe she can help!" Lin said as she ran out. "Kisango, what do you mean 'a thousand'?" Haku asked again. "It's like…a thousand needles all over!" Kisango shouted. "Big brother… I can't feel my legs! My left arm hurts!" Tears kept flowing from her face. "It won't stop! Big brother…please help me!"

"Princess!"

Takato ran into the room to rush to his princess' side. "I told you Takato…don't call me princess." Kisango strained to say. "Is it _that _pain again?" Takato asked. Kisango nodded. "Wait. Takato, you know about this?" Haku asked. "Yeah. While we were-".

"Haku! I found my grandmother!" Lin said, running into the room. "Grandma Nikkou, are we able to help her?" Lin asked. The 80-year-old medicine lady examined her. "Lin, go get the rest of your cousins outside. Tell them to go to my storage to get one of each herb in the blue box." "Yes grandma." Lin bowed her head and went outside. "Will she…be alright?" Takato asked. Haku got up. "Takato. We need to talk outside." Takato nodded and followed him.

As soon as they got outside, Haku asked, "What happened to Kisango?" Takato sighed. "Get ready for a long story. It all started after you were gone. Your mother moved back into the castle. Then three days later, a kidnapping attempt was in progress. Their target was your sister. The thing is, the kidnappers were human and they were after…" Takato stopped after that. "What were they after Takato? I need to know." Haku said.

"I don't think you'll like this, but I'll tell you. I was in the library of the castle and I found this hidden passage way. I went inside and found a book with a black plume on the cover. The book tells the story of the Final Hour, when all worlds: human, spirit and demon, are going to be covered in darkness. After that, they'll all be lost forever. The only way anyone could stop it is by getting the three keys that unlock the Door to Light. I know that _he _has two of those keys already. And now, he's waiting for the first key to cooperate, the second key to be retrieved, and the third one to awaken. According to legend, a specific being not from this world but the human world is chosen as a key to because of their spiritual power. The second key is a being from this world that has a sacred jewel known as the 'teardrop of the stars'. The final key is the power of princess Meian. The kidnappers were after Kisango because she's the only one who has the teardrop of the stars since the jewel is passed down to the second child and not the first in your family. She holds the second key. Anyway, she's been getting really sick because she bears the key to the worlds destruction and she can't bear it any longer."

Haku just stood there. After all, it was a lot to take in. "So, what are we going to do? Shiro's behind this, so he won't give up until he gets what he wants."

"Your highness, your not imposing that we should just give away the jewel, are you?! I know that Princess Kisango is really sick right now. And trust me when I say that I want to protect her with my life! But we can give away the jewel since Shiro already has the upper hand!" Takato kneeled on the floor and bowed.

"Please, we can't give it up! If we do, then we'll all die!"

"Get up, Takato. You need to get ready to give the jewel away when Shiro finds out where we are."

"But you highness we-"

"Don't worry about it. I have a plan. Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

So lovely-bubblies, how was this chapter so far? It took me a while to do it, and here it is. I hope everyone who reads it reviews and if you have any idea about how I can improve my writing, feel free to tell me. Well, see you next time! Oh BTW, check out my profile to check out my upcoming stories!


End file.
